


As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat.

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is back in Madrid. He's still in love with his city. And he's still in love with Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for the _Maritombola_ @ maridichallenge.livejournal.com, prompt #20 _Rather Be_. Also for _COW-T_ , week number two, second mission _Something blue_. And everybody knows Sernando is my otp and I feel so comfortable when I write about them. That's it.
> 
> \- The song fits Sergio and Fernando a lot. Like a whole lot, to be honest. Especially Fernando.  
> \- I'M TOO HAPPY FERNANDO IS BACK

 

 

_We have traveled land and sea_  
 _But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_  
 _I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_  
 _As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

 

He is finally home. Madrid. El Calderón. Sergio. All these things are what Fernando Torres calls _home_ for real. He loved Liverpool, he left a big part of his heart there. He also loved London, not in the same way but he loved the city. He liked Milan. But Madrid, oh _Madrid_. Madrid is everything. Madrid is still the best part of him.

“I'm coming home,” he says on the phone when the contract isn't even ready, “I'm coming back to my team. I'm coming back to our city. I'm coming back to _you_.”  
Sergio can't help but laugh and wonders if he can go to the airport right now and wait for him. Like that day of July when he left him, but this time no anger or sadness are going to be with hiim.

He has been gone for seven years and six months. He left Madrid as a kid, he left his childhood team, he left his family, he left his _love_. He left everything he knew because the Kop was singing for him and he couldn't resists.  
Sergio has counted every single minute Fernando has been gone. He thought many times that Madrid was crying with him, because their _niño_ left them for something else.

 

It wasn't easy. Not at all.  
Do you know how hard is to leave the place where you lived for your entire life? Do you know how hard is to leave a city where so many people adore you like a god? Do you know how hard is to leave your parents and your siblings and your family and, yes, your girlfriend is coming with you so you're making things hard also for her family-- And do you know how hard is to leave the love of your life? To leave him alone in the city where you fell in love like kids, the city that saw you kissing for the very first time and making love for the very first time, the city that always protected you both with its lights and its streets and its stunning places?

But now he's coming back. Now he's almost in Madrid.

 

Sergio is the very first person he sees when he arrives in Madrid. He hugs Fernando tightly while he whispers “Its' like you never left”. Fernando appreciates it, he really does, but he knows that is nothing like that. It can't be easy like that.  
He always felt guilty because he left Sergio and their city, he knows all about Sergio's tears and prayers. He remembers when Sergio tried his best to make him stay in Madrid, even though he hates Atléti.  
“Hey,” Sergio calls him, “it's ok. Yeah, maybe is not like you never left, but I'm so happy you came back. I'm so happy you are here again.”  
Fernando kisses him back, “I missed this place”.  
They have bought that apartment many years ago. It was – it still is – their safe place. Where nobody can find them, unless they want to. Where they cried and laughed and fighted and watched movies and made love and pretended to be a normal couple in a better world.  
They still went there in their free days and stuff like that, but it was always weird because he couldn't really _feel_ Madrid watching over them.

 

“So,” Sergio finishes his beer, “you are here for real. And for good.”  
“I'm here to stay, Sergio,” he confirms, “I swear. I will not leave Madrid again”. Then he looks at him and Sergio is staring at the table in front of them, “I will not leave _you_ again.”  
“We are enemies,” Fernando missed Sergio's laugh more than anything else, “You are going to be again on the wrong side of Madrid.”  
“You are on the _wrong_ side of Madrid, Sese,” Fernando mumbles, “Neptuno is better.”  
Sergio shakes his head, “And pigs can fly.”  
“Shut up,” Fernando hits him with a cushion, “I'm tired of this whole Atléti-Madrid situation. We always fought about that. You won the Champions League against my damn team, can you just stop?”  
“Nope. I'm having too much fun. I can sing some of our chants, like... I don't know, which one is your favourite, Nando?”  
Fernando watches him, disapproval in his eyes, and then opens another beer, “I hate you so much.”  
“I think I hate you more,” Sergio kisses him on the shoulder.

 

The sun is rising over Madrid and Fernando is already awake, watching the view through the windows. Sergio is calling him from the bedroom, “What are you doing up, you weirdo? Come back here, I need more cuddles”.  
Fernando shakes his head but doesn't move. Madrid is so magical, at that hour in the morning, and leaves him speechless. He missed it. He missed that moment of the day, after spending the whole night with Sergio. He missed watching Madrid abandoning its city lights and embracing the light of the sun. He missed the way the sun is so _different_ over Madrid. Sometimes he thought Madrid doesn't even need the light of the sun to shine.  
Sergio is up too, now. He hugs Fernando from behind, “You are such an old sentimental man, you know. You look always so carefree and then I find you while you're being emotional over our city.”  
“Say it again,” is the only thing that comes out from Fernando's mouth.  
“What?” Sergio looks confused – he probably is still asleep - “What do I have to say again?”  
“Our city. Say it again. It feels so good. You always had the best words to describe Madrid.”  
“I don't understand you, Fernando,” Sergio admits, “If you missed Madrid so much, why didn't you came back before? I mean, for good. Not just on vacation.”  
Fernando sighs, “You know why. Don't make me start, it's only seven in the morning. We should go back to sleep.”  
Sergio nods and takes Fernando's hand again. They fall asleep right after touching the bed.

 

“You know how this city overwhelmed me. You know how I loved it, how much I loved my team and my supporters, and our home and everything... but it was too overwhelming. And Liverpool was good enough. Now can we not talk about this for the rest of our lives? I've told you so many times, I'm not gonna leave again,” Fernando says it all while Sergio is making coffee. He doesn't pauses, he doesn't wait for Sergio to reply.  
When Sergio sits next to him again, he hugs Fernando, “You're right. I'm so sorry. I was just so sleep deprived. You know that I'm the happiest person in the world, now. I don't want you to leave again because you can't take away my heart again. I need it now. I need you to stay. And our city – our Madrid – can't live without you, as you can't live without it.”  
Fernando's smile is so big that his cheeks hurt. He kisses Sergio so many times, he kisses his lips, his little freckles, his nose, his eyes, his crinkles, his cheeks, his forehead. Fernando's lips are all over Sergio's face and he looks like a happy puppy. He hugs Fernando for the millionth time and he knows deep in his bones that Fernando will never leave again.

 

 

_We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_  
 _Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete_  
 _It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity_  
 _As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_


End file.
